The objective of the proposed research is to apply new knowledge gained from basic research concerning the control of eye movements to the diagnosis and treatment of ocular motor disorders. This effort will emphasize quantitative measurement and analysis of saccadic, pursuit and vestibular eye movements in patients with specific selected disorders. In addition, a digital computer model of the human ocular motor control system will be used to explore the effects of simulated ocular motor pathology and to test theories of eye movement control based on our quantitative studies. Our ultimate goal is to develop a comprehensive model of the human ocular motor control system and to apply it to the understanding, diagnosis and management of human ocular motor disorders.